War In Your Bedroom
by Misconduct
Summary: Axel just won't let Roxas sleep, even after the sixth time that night. Rated M for language, Yaoi, and borderline rape. It's basically all lemon.


_This story is basically ALL lemon, no plot.. which actually kind of bothers me. But it's the safe thing to do right now, since I'm still pretty new. Anyway, I really hope you like it, and enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

War In Your Bedroom

Axel rolled off of Roxas, both boys were panting furiously. Roxas looked like he was going to pass out any second. They had been going at it for hours now. Axel just kept wanting more, and although Roxas said no, he couldn't really resist.

Axel rolled over and leaned on one elbow to look at Roxas.

"No", Roxas said firmly.

"Oh come on Roxy! You're not tired already, are you?" Axel teased, not quite able to hide his own breathless pants.

Roxas groaned, "Axel, we've had sex ten times just in these last three hours!"

Axel laughed, "We've only had sex six times, got it memorized?"

"Forget it Axel, I'm tired" Roxas said as he rolled over to face the wall, away from Axel.

Axel, not really caring whether Roxas consented or not, grabbed a pair of handcuffs off the floor, grabbed Roxas' hips and rolled him over on his back. Blue eyes shot open as Axel climbed on top of him, pinned his wrists above his head, and quickly handcuffed them to the bed frame.

"Axel, What the fuck?!" Roxas yelled at full volume.

Axel leaned down to pur in Roxas' ear, "You know you want more Roxas."

Roxas glared feircly at Axel as he pulled away, "It looks as if I don't really have a choice, do I?"

Axel chuckled, "Not really, but I would feel better if I could take the handcuffs off of you." Axel was kissing and sucking at Roxas' neck and chest.

Roxas moaned quietly, "Axel please. Take the handcuffs off. I'm too tired for sex right now. In the morning, I promise."

"Mm-mm" Axel hummed against bare flesh, "We're doing it now, whether you want to, or not."

Roxas glared at the ceiling above him until an idea came to him. "Rape!" He called into the empty room.

Axel sat straight up and shoved a gag into Roxas' mouth, "Now. Are we going to behave?" Axel could tell by the look in Roxas' eyes that he was shouting obsinities at him in his head. Axels only response was a smirk.

Roxas began kicking his legs furiosly. "Now, now Roxy. You don't want me to tie your legs up too, do you?"

Roxas shot him a look that clearly said, 'Try it and die.'

Axel chuckled, knowing that he had won. Roxas relaxed his body and turned his head to the side in an attempt to deny Axel. Axel grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling his face and neck into a more accesable position.

Roxas gasped around the gag in his mouth as he felt his nerves tingling with pleasure. He would never admit to Axel just how much he loved the abuse.

Axel nipped and sucked at Roxas chest, knowing exactly what Roxas liked. Once again -for the seventh time that night- he was getting what he wanted. Roxas was rolling his hips and moaning in anticipation. He was delighted by the things Axel could do with his mouth, it was no wonder why he kept giving in to him.

Axel trailed his tongue down Roxas chest, feeling him writh under his touch. He ran his hands over Roxas' body, trying to take in and enjoy every inch of it.

Roxas whined, feeling increasingly uncomfortable with the need that was not being fulfilled. Axel chuckled softly and sat up, giving Roxas an expectant look. Roxas, without a seconds hesitation, threw his legs around Axel's waist and locked his ankles behind his back. Axel pushed into Roxas slowly. The blonde let his head fall back and a long moan escape his throat as he felt himself being filled.

Axel groaned, "Jesus Roxas. It doesn't matter how often we do this, you're still just as tight as the first time."

Blood flushed Roxas' cheeks as he heard Axel say these words. Axel smiled, not his usually smirk, but an actual smile. It held so much love that Roxas felt as if he was going to explode from just the sheer beauty of it. Axel slowly pulled out and pushed back in. He ripped the gag out of Roxas' mouth, wanting to hear every delicous sound the boy below him made.

Roxas gasped as the gag left his mouth, and moaned loudly, not quiet able to control himself. "God Axel", he breathed. Axel sped up, desperatly trying to coax more from Roxas. He leaned down to bite Roxas' collar bone.

Roxas screamed, pushing against Axel and trying to get him to hit that spot that would drive him crazy.

Axel felt the tip of his cock push against a bundle of muscles inside of Roxas. The slightest touch had the blonde arching his back and screaming Axels name. Axel quickened the pace. His name pouring off Roxas' lips as he hit his prostate again and again, sending zinging pleasure up Roxas' spine. Roxas gripped the handcuffs as they dug into his wrist, loving the pleasurable pain that it caused.

Roxas climaxed first, spilling his semen all of his chest as he called out Axels name into the darkness. Axel came right after him, with the same amount of intensity.

Axel rolled onto his back and closed his eyes as if he was going to sleep.

Roxas looked over at him and frowned. He easily slipped his hands out of the handcuffs without a word and layed down on top of Axel, resting his head on his chest and listening to his breathing. "I knew you wanted more" Axel chuckled.

Roxas laughed, "It's not my fault you didn't put the handcuffs on tight enough."

"I don't ever want to hurt you Roxas." Roxas looked up and found emerald green eyes looking down at him with an unusual sadness to them.

Roxas smiled as best as he could, "Don't worry about me so much."

Axel sighed and placed his hand on Roxas' head to gently play with his hair, "I love you."

"I love you too Axel," He said sleepily.

Axel felt Roxas' whole body relax and his breathing slow. He bent down slowly as not to wake him up and kissed the top of his head before falling asleep.

_

* * *

_

Hooray for lemon!.. Even if it does make me feel like a pervert after writing it. I'm dead tired, so I apologize in advance for any typos that may have been made.

_Please __**review!**__ Reviews make me extremely happy, they are literally like energy drinks for my imagination. Seriously, I get super excited every time I get them, even if they are critical. _

_So please take 30 seconds and write me a review. Come on, you already took 5 minutes to read the story, who is 30 seconds going to hurt? Especially if you favorited this story, nothing confuses me more than a favorite without a review._

_I got the name of this story from a song by A Change Of Pace, which was obviously called War In Your Bedroom._


End file.
